


In and Out

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in Magnificent Kids 17 (Neon Rainbow Press, 2015)</p>
<p>It felt like Vin had been waiting forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In and Out

He’d been waiting forever. Or, at least it felt like it to the seven-year-old.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like being there. He did. Most of the time, anyway.

But, at the end of the day, on a Friday afternoon, all he could think about was leaving.

JD was different. He didn’t mind being in, so he wasn’t in any hurry to leave. But Vin, he really, really, really wanted to be out.

And if he had to sit there one more minute, he just might…

Well, he wasn’t sure what he would do. Scream? No way! That would scare the teachers and then the principal would have to come down from the office, and he’d probably have to stay there even longer. 

Cry? That would be even worse! One tear, and he’d be called a crybaby for the rest of the year, and there was no way he was going to let that happen!

He glanced up at the clock, wondering if a minute had gone by while he was trying to decide what he would do if he had to sit there just one more minute.

Vin huffed his annoyance. He was pretty sure the hands hadn’t moved at all, since the last time he checked.

But that wasn’t possible. He knew that. They must have moved. The teachers would have noticed if the hands didn’t move, ‘cause they looked at the clock all the time, making sure they “kept on schedule.”

It wasn’t fair, Vin decided, that the schedule had waiting on it.

If he was the boss, he would make sure the schedule didn’t have any waiting on it! Although how he would do that, he didn’t know.

He glanced around the room. Maybe he was the only one who wanted to be out instead of in. The only one who was tired of waiting.

JD probably didn’t care about waiting, since he was always so busy, busy, busy. And the teachers, they didn’t seem to mind, either. But for Vin, waiting was so hard, especially when he was really, really tired of being in, and he really, really wanted to be out, out where he could breathe in the fresh air and feel the sunshine on his face. 

And, it felt like he’d been waiting forever already. 

Maybe if he got his stuff together? He nodded. That might work. Maybe the time would go faster if he got up out of his chair. He decided to try it. First he tucked all of his supplies into his backpack, which didn’t take very long at all, then he retrieved his lunch box and shrugged into his jacket.

He frowned. The hands on the clock might have moved, a little, but it still wasn’t time. Shaking his head, he dropped back into his chair.

Waiting…

That was all he could do. Wait for the sound that would signal…

There it was! Finally!

The shrill sound that meant school was over for the day, and he had two whole days of freedom ahead of him. 

Two days of being out, instead of in.

Two days of not worrying about spelling lists and book reports and numbers that just refused to add together the right way.

Two days of morning cartoons and pancake breakfasts and riding bikes and playing with the dogs and maybe even taking the horses out for a ride.

And the best part of all? Two whole days of being with his dad. 

“Come on, JD, let’s go!”

No more waiting!

 

~end~


End file.
